Honeymoon gone wrong
by futuremissedwardcullenX
Summary: Edward and Bella are on their honeymoon, when Alice has a vision of Aro on the island killing Edward and Bella. Will she be able to save them, or will she be too late? my first fanfic. R&R! the summary is not tht well but story is funny and GREAT! read!
1. Chapter 1

**Ch 1. **

**This is my first fan fiction.. And I hope ya'll enjoy. **

**Disclaimer**: **Stephanie Meyer owners all the characters and everything in it. **

**Summary: **Edward and Bella are on their honeymoon, when Alice has a vision of a Aro going and killing Bella and Edward. Will Alice get there in time to save them? Or will she be too late? **Vampires included!**

**Bella's POV:**

I just could not believe that I was here on my honeymoon with the most unbelievable guy in the whole wide world. He was handsome, sweet, and always looking out for me.

"Bella, Bella, Bella!!! Are you listening to anything I am saying?"

"oh! Sorry, I was spacing out for a second there honey"

" would you like to go on a swim with me?" Edward said

As we walked outside and into the water, I thought I saw something (maybe a vampire) swimming in the water. But I got those thoughts out of my head as Edward pulled me deeper and deeper into the water.

**Alice's POV:**

Me and Jasper were having a makeup session on the couch when all of a sudden I got side tracked with a vision. I got so scared that I bit Jaspers tongue off. (don't worry, I glued it back in later).

**Vision:**

_Aro, coming up to Bella and bighting her on the neck while Edward was going to the bathroom. When Edward came back out Aro attacked him, he put on a good fight, but from the looks of it Aro was going to win. _

When I came back to reality, Jasper was sitting there and watching me attentively.

" Alice, are you ok? I can feel your emotions and they are all over the place"

"Hurry Jasper! We have to get to Esme Isle soon, or Bella and Edward will both die."

And with that, we ran out of the house and prayed to God we were not going to be to late.

**Edward POV:**

Bella and me were enjoying ourselves very much here on the island. This was the best honeymoon a man could ever ask for, and with such a beautiful woman. Bella was sitting in the family room reading, so I thought I would give her some private time and go clean up the bedroom from last night. There were feathers everywhere!!

All of a sudden, I heard a noise from the family room and ran out there as fast as I could. What I saw will haunt me for the rest of eternity.

_**PLEASE R&R! IF I GET THREE REVIEWS I WILL CONTINUE THE STORY. I NEED ALL YA'LLS SUPPORT TO MAKE MY STORY THE BEST. IF ANY OF YA'LL HAVE SUGGESTIONS FEEL FREE TO TELL ME!-**_

_**alex**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch 2. **

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all the characters and story's**

Here is the next chapter you guys! I know I haven't updated in a while but I am going to try to make the chapter a little longer!

**Bella POV**

While I was reading Edward went to go clean up the bedroom. And boy, vampires sure clean quickly!

All of a sudden I felt a hand go over my mouth and around my waist. I thought it was Edward…but it was Aro. I wanted to scream for Edward but nothing would come out of my mouth. I saw his eyes scanning my neck, to find a good spot to bite me.

Right then and there, he leaned down and bit me. The last thing I saw was Edward running out of the room and fighting Aro.

As I slipped into unconsciousness, my last thoughts were _I love you Edward_, I then fell into darkness.

**Edward POV**

_And what I saw will haunt me for eternity._

Bella was in Aro's arms., and he was sucking the life out of my Love. I ran at him at full speed, pushing Bella out of his arms. I caught her before she hit the ground. I needed to get help fast, or else she would turn into a vampire. I knew I wouldn't be able to stop sucking out the venom and it's not even worth a chance.

I was pulled out of my thoughts, when Aro rammed me into the wall. We were fighting pretty good, but I knew I wouldn't be able to last very long. Aro was way stronger than me and it was hard to see Bella convulsing on the other side of the room. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw something that change the fight forever.

**Alice POV**

Jasper and I were just in time to save Edward and Bella. If we had been a second later then they would both be dead right now. But as we got to the island, I already saw the future changing.

Jasper went to go stop the fight and help Edward, while I went to go help Bella. She was in the corner of the room panting. Right then and there, I knew I had to make a decision that would change everyone's life…turn Bella into a vampire, or suck the venom out?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter will be up soon. I have had a lot of stuff to do, so that's why the chapter took a while to update. Hope ya'll enjoy the story!!!


End file.
